Damen: The Hero
Damen, the Lonely Wolf of Bellwood High, begins ascending through the school halls and finds a miracle cursed in darkness. Plot The episode begins with a black screen with the words: Sometimes, there is a fine line between bravery and foolishness. Sometimes, foolishness may lead to the roads untaken. And then there are times where bravery and foolishness decide, "There seems to be no point in us being here anymore. We'll leave it to Fate.". Scene 1 The Episode begins with a hallway crowded with students and teachers, heading towards their next class. In the center of the hallway, walking north, is Damen Artoras, holding some books and looking downwards, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The shot then follows Damen from over his head, this time facing the back of his head. (Distant) Bully 1: Hey, here he comes. (Distant) Bully 2: Heheh, watching this will be fun. The bullies watch as Damen comes closer, waiting for the right time to strike. a few seconds pass, and Damen finally reaches them. They strike, forcing Damen to bump into them, and then push him to the ground. Bully 1: Hey, watch where you're going. Bully 2: Seriously dude, what is wrong with you? Damen pushes himself off of the ground, picking up the books and papers with his right hand. Bully 1: So you're ignoring us, now? They push Damen back down to the ground, this time, stepping on Damen's right arm to prevent him from getting back up. The bell rings at the bullies start to laugh at Damen, who step off of him and start walking away. Bully 2: You're not worth it, kid. Bully 1: What a loser. Damen attempted to use his right arm to get back on his feet, but fell flat on his face after a second of putting effort. After trying again, this time successfully getting back up, he grabs his papers and books and heads to his next class. Scene 2 Professor McGrave: ...in session, everyone. Now-- Damen opens the door and walks over to his desk, while the entire class watches him sit down on his chair. Professor McGrave: Ah, Damen, impeccable timing. Now, I want you to read out the opening paragraph of Chapter 8 in the textbook. Damen sets his bag down and puts all his other books on the table. He then opens up the textbook and scrolls to chapter 8. Damen: Commercial ships transport goods from coast to coast. Why can you not use a primary trigonometric to calculate the distance from Boston to Portland? Professor McGrave: Very good. Now, anybody other than Damen want to answer that? Damen proceeds to sit down and place the textbook on the desk. The next 80 minutes sped up, showing everyone moving about at supersonic speeds, and returning to regular when the next bell rang. Scene 3 It is now Lunch, and everybody who's off begins to wander around. Damen is wandering the halls and carrying his books like before. Nobody but Damen is nearby, and he opens the doors to the outside world, walking out at a relatively slow pace. Damen: Thank god there is nobody here. Damen smiles, taking in a deep sigh and walks forward to the park across the street. Once he arrives, he feels the earth shake. Damen: Wha-- What's happening?? He looks up, sees the meteor approach, and drops to the ground. For him, time freezes, and the meteor only approaches faster. Before he knows it, it crashes nearby, and Damen is still breathing heavily. Damen: ... Am I alive? OH THANK GOD! I was sure to see Dad again. But what was that? With a turning head and curiosity reaching into his brain, Damen decided to do the foolish choice and walked towards the nearby crater. Damen: For a crater, that's really big. Damen slides down into it, feeling the dust shoot out behind him. In the center of the crater was a metallic grey pod, opened slightly. Damen: If that doesn't get my attention, nothing else will. Damen speeds up to the crater, feeling slow to the goal. When he eventually reaches the pod itself, he sees a lonely wrist watch inside. When reaching for it, The watch flings itself forward and snaps onto his right wrist. Damen: Whoa, whoa whoa whoa! Damen shakes his wrist around, trying to get it off, before realizing it is stuck on. Damen: Great. Something I can't ever take off. How am I to shower with this thing? Damen finally stops and hears the hushed announcements of the school. PA System: ... It is time for everyone to go home. The rest of school has been cancelled. If anyone is in the forest, you will be suspended for an entire week. Damen: Oh shiiiooot, I have to get out of here. Damen rushes out of the forest, but notices a flash in the area to his right. Scene 4 Damen walks the empty street alone. His hood is on and he is hiding his right wrist in his pocket. He waits at the crosswalk, and pulls his arm out of the pocket. Damen: Lets see what this can do... He fiddles around with it for a while, before it opens up a ring and a silhouette of an alien inside. Damen: What is that...? He puts away the watch and begins heading to his secret spot. ????: Oh my god, the bank is being robbed! Damen: Oh for funk's sake, I'll do it. Damen makes the ring go back up, and presses it down. An orange light surrounds Damen, as he changes into an alien with balls on his feet, and a lizard-like body. Damen: Whoa, all my sci-fi dreams just came true... No time for that, I have to save the bank. Damen moved incredibly fast, some would say faster than the speed of light to the bank about five blocks away. Damen: Incredible. Now it's time to take them down. Damen, in his new-founded power, sped into the bank and took everything that the robbers made out with back into the vault. Damen: Ok, this is epic. All right, time to make them dizzy and leave. Running around them, Damen puckered them all out, and left as soon as he heard the sirens. When he turned the first corner, ten blocks away, he detransformed back into his regular self. Damen: Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I'll call it Topspin. The scene switches over to a new character, hanging at the end of the alley behind the wall. Scene 5 The girl stood there like she had seen a ghost. Did that alien really turn into a human boy? Or was the alien really human? Her thoughts tripped her up, making her clutch her head like a broken beanbag. Girl: Who is he..? End Episode Noteworthy Events Major Events *Damen receives the Codetrix. *Villain 1 is shown at the middle, as a blurry flash. *Damen's first alien is used. Minor Events *Damen gets spotted by the girl at the end of the episode. Characters *Damen Artoras *Bully 1 *Bully 2 *Professor McGrave *Girl Villains *Bank Robber 1 *Bank Robber 2 Aliens Used *Topspin Allusions *Damen reenacts the first episode of Ben 10. *Damen references a tweet Ben Shapiro made. Trivia *Damen Introduces his first alien, Topspin Category:Episodes Category:Damen 13 Category:Magica43's Series